when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ducanger of Denali
"Watching nature on a laptop is one thing, but this is the real deal." --Walter Mabray (opening quote) "You can bomb the world to pieces, but you can't bomb it into peace. Power to the peaceful.” --Michael Franti (ending quote) Ducanger of Denali is a chapter in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. In this chapter, the Army of the Republic of Vietnam arrives in Qyah as the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command gets underway throughout the invasion of Qyah, just as they're trying to search for Molly Mabray, who is now a new friend of Weiss Schnee. And causing ARVN and USRAC fight each other when in during invasion of Qyah that they want dispute at Molly Mabray. Later,she has been captured and beaten by Mary Joy Larionova and her soldiers but then she was rescued by her friends, her family, her dog Suki, Cuphead, Mugman, Hilda Berg, Weiss Schnee and the Preschool Girls, including the United States Army, the Qyah Police Department, the Future Army and the Schnee Wehrmacht after Hilda Berg using captured Fokker Dr. I to scout. Sometimes,she will join them to become a member of Preschool Girls,Team RWBY and Schnee Wehrmacht although she didn't know Weiss and team RWBY are Rubyists. And she was rewarded by have Denali Myrtenaster. Transcript The Army of the Republic of Vietnam and Unified Soviet Red Assault Command are arrived in Qyah that they would research and capture Molly Mabray,one of our survivors in during Invasion of Qyah. When we found her,they gonna fight each other to dispute for capture her but then the USRAC wanted her for being capitalism-related crimes,so that we must save her. Then we sent Hilda Berg,one of our very well-pilots,make sure her can reconnaissance and control a captured Fokker Dr. I to find out about Molly Mabray. And then Hilda Berg is flying that enemies won't spotted her due to Fokker Dr. I made in Werman Reich,then she saw Mary Joy Larionova captured and beating Molly Mabray,so that she use radio to reporting. Hilda Berg reporting. This is Fokker Dr. I ! Do you hear me,girls ? '' said Hilda Berg when she inform us and Weiss Schnee. ''Oh yeah. Did you found Molly Mabray ? Weiss reply. Yes,I saw Molly Mabray,has been captured and beaten by Mary Joy Larionova and her soldiers. You and your allies must save her before someone will hunt me ! '' Meanwhile,Ottoman soldiers testing a firework rocket. ''It gonna make new happy ! said a Ottoman soldier #1. Yes ! Do it !!! said Ottoman soldiers. When the Ottoman soldiers cheering,a Ottoman soldier fired a firework rocket by his matches. And it flying that it hit tail of Hilda's Fokker Dr. I,which being burning at tail plane of Fokker Dr. I . Oh my god ! We hit a our allied plane that a mouse pilot in here ! New Central Powers will gonna punish us for hunt down our ally plane ! RUN !!!! said a Ottoman officer that he and his soldiers run away. MAYDAY ! MAYDAY ! My Fokker Dr. I has been damaged and going down into crash ! '' said Hilda Berg. ''Not good. You're only to informs us said Marshall. Don't worry ! I will survive for my damaged plane that all of you must save Molly Mabray,so that you will be met me in here. Hilda Berg jump and use parachute to survive that her Fokker Dr. I has been crashed,so that she survived in a forest. We misses her but we promised her says that we must save Molly Mabray. Later,our troops arrived to find Molly Mabray but we saw a platoon of USRAC that we attacked them.A loud gunshot incoming when we,Preschool Girls, including the United States Army, the Qyah Police Department, the Future Army and the Schnee Wehrmacht attacked but then ARVN soldiers attacked us However,we resisted at both of our enemies that it will be cleared to find Molly. The next day, we saw a survived Hilda Berg with friends,family,Suki of Molly Mabray. Hilda ! You're alive ! '' said Mugman. ''Yep. I put my pistol and my machete to find you,then I found friends,family,Suki of Molly Mabray that I took them to find you,will all of you save Molly Mabray ? Hilda Berg reply. Yeah ! Let's go to rescue ! I said. In Mary Joy Larionova's base,she beat Molly Mabray that she want Molly's death,but then we arrived,she ordered her soldiers to attack. Cuphead, Mugman, Hilda Berg using their weapons to attack at Mary Joy's soldiers,so that we,attacked at her. When her soldiers died,she run away and Molly Mabray was saved by her friends, her family, her dog Suki. Molly Mabray saw us and Weiss Schnee with Team RWBY that she wanted to join us though some soldiers told about her crimes of Rubyism-related crime. Therefore,she introduced herself to us and even me. "Mahsi choo!" she said. That's "thank you" in Gwich'in, and she says that since she's an Alaskan Native. "Thanks for rescue me from the KGB agents and Soviet soldiers,everyone. My name is Molly Mabray,a Alaska Native girl, lived in Qyah, Alaska. I will live with my family in Denali Trading Post" Molly Mabray introduced herself. "I''m Weiss Schnee. And this is Team RWBY, Cuphead, Mugman, Hilda Berg and the Preschool Girls. You're welcome to join us for make you into safely and to be heroic but please don't tell about term Rubyism to Ruby Rose," Weiss replied. Yes,I promised I will help you and your team. said Molly Mabray.'' After rescue,Molly Mabray joined us,Schnee Wehrmacht,Team RWBY and Preschool Girls that she was received Denali Myrtenaster,which Weiss gave her as a reward weapon. "Thank you,Weiss ! Mahsi cho!"said Molly Mabray when she got a Denali Myrtenaster, which she and her friends with her dog Suki will join us. Now we hope our future will be alive and make cure Ruby Rose from her nightmare. Trivia * When driving a captured Fokker Dr.I, Hilda Berg wore WW1 British pilot uniform to scout and find Molly Mabray in her reconnaissance before her fighter triplane being crashed and make her survived * Shyahtsoo and Connie''s deaths are a reference to the deaths of Shinji Nakaoka, Eiko Nakaoka and Daikichi Nakaoka in Barefoot Gen.'' ** Nat Mabray attempted his suicide by burning himself in a collapsing house, but it was thwarted by Molly Mabray, Layla Mabray and Walter Mabray when they carry him together. This might've been also a refernece to that moment when Gen Nakaoka helped Kimie Nakaoka escape the burning fires that killed Shinji, Eiko and Daikichi, just before giving birth to Tomoko Nakaoka. *** SPOILER ALERT: Kimie, Shinji, Eiko and Daikichi would be alive, Gen would adopt Ryūta Kondō, Tomoko would be at one year old, and Hiroshima would be completely spared from nuclear weapons in the aftermath of the Last Day. Category:Chapters Category:Real World